florriofandomcom-20200213-history
Petals
are the weapons used in florr.io. Players start out with five petal slots, and can have additional slots for every 15 levels (adding one slot), up to level 45 for a total of eight petals slots at a time, while they can store up to eight petals in their inventory to keep them for later use. (Players have 100 max health at lvl 1 & 200 max health at lvl 45) When colliding with mobs, rocks or other flowers, petals deal damage to them, while also receiving damage in durability. When their durability is depleted, they will be destroyed temporarily, and will appear again later once they are recharged. Switching out petals also recharges them first before they appear. Also, you can switch and throw out petals by using numeric keys. By using 1, 2, 3, etc, you can switch petals around. If you want to throw out a petal, you have to press the letter T. In addition, when you throw out petals, you gain experience. The amount of experience you get depends on the rarity of the petal. Types of Petals Common All Common petals, with the exception of Basic, give 2 XP when trashed. *'Basic:' The default petal, with players starting out with five of these. They deal 10 damage, have 10 health/durability and takes 2.5 seconds to recharge. Due to being the starter petals, they do not give experience when trashed. *'Fast:' Common petal dropped from most mobs and rocks, Fast petals takes only 0.5 second to recharge, but only deal 8 damage and have less durability than a Basic petal, at 5 health. *'Heavy:' Common petal dropped from rocks, Heavy petals takes 5.5 seconds to recharge, but deal 20 damage and have 20 health/durability. Unusual All Unusual petals give 10 XP when trashed. *'Iris:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from Beetles and purple Centipedes. Iris petals deal 5 damage, but inflicts 60 poison damage upon hitting mobs and other players. They have low durability of 5 health, and takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Rose:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from Ladybugs. Rose petals are mainly used for quicker healing, and otherwise deal 5 damage and have 5 health/durability, plus taking 3.5 seconds to recharge, with additional delay before healing the player. *'Stinger:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from Hornets and rarely Bees. Stingers inflict 35 damage on contact but have very low durability and takes 4.5 seconds to recharge. *'Twin:' Unusual petal sometimes dropped from most insect mobs. Twin petals are basically two Fast petals in one slot, with each having separate health. A single Twin has ? health/durability, ? seconds of recharge time and deals ? damage. Rare All Rare petals give 50 XP when trashed. *'Cactus: ' Rare petal infrequently dropped from cacti (resource). It is not very strong but increases your maximum health. Cactus petals deal ? damage, have ? health/durability, and take ? seconds to recharge. *'Bubble:' Rare petal infrequently dropped from Bees, Ladybugs, Hornets, and Massive Ladybugs. If you right click it will pop and propel your flower. Does not deal damage. Has ? health and takes ? seconds to recharge. *'Faster: '''Rare petal infrequently dropped from Ants, and occasionally from other insect mobss. Makes other petals spin fast around yourself. Not to be confused with the common fast Petal. *'Missile:' Rare petal infrequently dropped from Hornets and cacti. Missiles can be used as projectiles, launched by left-clicking and shooting it outwards similar to hornet projectiles, though the direction cannot be manually controlled, and must be timed to hit objects. They deal 35 damage, has durability of 10 health, and takes 3 seconds to recharge. *'Peas: Rare petal infrequently dropped from the Centipede. Peas can be used as projectiles, and launch in 4 directions. Each pea has 8 damage, 5 health/durability (20 before being launched) and takes 1.4 seconds to recharge. *Rock:' Rare petal infrequently dropped from rock objects. Rocks have the highest durability among all petals, boasting 120 health, but takes 10 seconds for it to recharge, and deals 10 damage per hit. *'Wing:' Rare petal infrequently dropped from all insect mobs except Centipedes. Wings wave back and forth from the player's flower when they are attacking, increasing the basic attack range slightly. They deal 10 damage, have 10 health/durability and takes 1.25 seconds to recharge. Epic All Epic petals give 200 XP when trashed. *'Dandelion: Dropped by Hornets, Prevents healing for 10 seconds if hit by it. Has ? damage, ? health/durability and takes ? seconds to recharge. *Peas (Epic):' Epic petal infrequently dropped from purple Centipedes. It is a variant of the Peas petal and has the same name in-game, but is distinguished from its purple color and its ability to inflict poison damage, similar to Iris petal. Each pea has ? damage, ? health/durability and takes ? seconds to recharge. *'Rose (Epic):' Epic petal infrequently dropped from Ladybugs (?). It is a stronger variant of the Rose petal, providing a stronger healing effect. It deals ? damage, has ? health/durability, and takes ? seconds to recharge. *'Triplet:' Epic petal infrequently dropped from most insect mobs. Triplet petals are basically three Fast petals in one slot, with each having separate health. A single Triplet has ? health/durability, ? seconds of recharge time and deals ? damage. *'Pollen:' When a player dies with rare petals, there is a 1% chance per rare petal they own (for up to 3 rares) that they will get a Pollen petal. This petal comes in groups of 3 and drops behind upon click, and deals damage like a landmine, so that anyone who steps on it takes damage. A single Pollen has ? health/durability, ? seconds of recharge time, and deals ? damage. *'Cactus (Epic): ' Epic petal infrequently dropped from cacti (resource). It increases your maximum health and adds poison damage of 40 to ramming on top of the normal 25 damage at 9 damage per second. Cactus itself also has poison damage of 6 at 9 damage per second Legendary All Legendary petals give 1000 XP when trashed. *'Square: '''Legendary petal which drops from the very rare square mob. A bug existed where squares would spawn in abundance at the far right of the map (??? zone) due to it being the only possible location of them spawning. This was fixed in update 1/20/20. They are simply a cosmetic petal and operates exactly the same way as the Basic "petal". This is a reference to the game diep.io, another game by the developer of florr.io, where the Square "petal" exists as a common shape with the same name and appearance. *You can find the petal damage at: https://www.reddit.com/r/florrio/comments/etaygl/official_damage_value/ Statshttps://www.reddit.com/r/florrio/comments/eykuq6/florrio_stat_sheet/fgi0107/ Footnotes Category:Petals